poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Thunderbirds Are Go (2015 TV Series)
''Pooh's Adventures of Thunderbirds Are Go ''is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/TV series to be created by 76859Thomas. It is the alternative series to Pooh's Adventures of Thunderbirds and they will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Premise Set in the year 2060, Thunderbirds Are Go follows the exploits of the Tracy brothers: Scott, Virgil, John, Gordon, and Alan. Together, they form the front-line of International Rescue (IR), an organisation dedicated to saving people from disaster using technologically advanced machines for land, sea, air and space rescue. The most important of these are five vehicles named the Thunderbirds, each piloted by one of the brothers: * Thunderbird 1 – first response rocket plane, piloted by First Responder and Team Leader Scott Tracy * Thunderbird 2 – auxiliary equipment transporter, piloted by Demolition, Heavy Lifting and Logistics Expert Virgil Tracy * Thunderbird 3 – space rescue rocket, piloted by Astronaut Alan Tracy * Thunderbird 4 – underwater search and rescue mini-submarine, piloted by Aquanaut Gordon Tracy * Thunderbird 5 – communications and logistics space station hub, manned by Space Command Communicator and Dispatcher John Tracy Aided by Head of Security Kayo Kyrano (also the pilot of Thunderbird Shadow, a stealth aircraft used for covert operations), engineer Brains, his robot assistant MAX, and the brothers' Grandma, the Tracy family reside on Tracy Island, their hidden base in the Southern Pacific Ocean from where they operate International Rescue. The organisation also enlist the help of English aristocrat Lady Penelope and her chauffeur Parker as their London field agents, whose primary mode of transportation is FAB 1, a six-wheeled car fitted with gadgets and weaponry – as well as flying and underwater capabilities – for espionage missions. IR's main adversary is the Hood, a criminal master of disguise who steals technology and seeks possession of the Thunderbirds. Secretly the uncle of Kayo, the Hood is also responsible for the assumed death of the Tracy brothers' father, ex-astronaut and IR founder Jeff Tracy, after his ship crashed into the ocean. After the Hood is arrested and imprisoned by the Global Defence Force (GDF), IR face a new adversary called "the Mechanic", a mysterious and immensely threatening villain who uses highly advanced machinery to steal resources. Originally under the Hood's influence, the Mechanic breaks free of his control after breaking him out of prison, but is later arrested by the GDF. Meanwhile, the Hood renews his conquest for global chaos with the aid of the Chaos Crew. Episodes Series 1 Series 2 Series 3 Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), The Digidesten and their digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike (MLP), Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo), Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Psycho Rangers, The Rough Gang, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, The Dazzlings, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Mewoth) are guest starring in this tv series. * The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Psycho Rangers, The Rough Gang, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, The Dazzlings, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket will be working with The Hood in this series. * Pooh, Ash, Simba, Mickey, Tai, Thomas and the others will be partnered with the Tracy brothers and Kayo.. * Bunyip Bluegum, Bill Barnacle, Sam Swanoff and Albert the Magic Pudding will appear in Season 2. * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Darkwing Duck, House of Mouse, Aladdin, Timon and Pumbaa, Pokémon, Batman: The Animated Series, Thomas & Friends, Power Rangers, Digimon Adventure, Sailor Moon and Thunderbirds Are Go were all broadcasting on ITV in the UK. * Thomas & Friends: Series 19, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season 5 and Thunderbirds Are Go ''were first broadcasting in 2015, the same year as ''Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins, Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games were released on DVD. * Both My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season 6 ''and ''Thunderbirds Are Go: Season 2 were first broadcasting in 2016, the same year as both Thomas & Friends: The Great Race and ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree ''were released on DVD and the first three ''Pokémon ''films were re-released on Blu-Ray. Category:76859Thomas Category:TV series Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films